Pokemon Blazed Prologue 1
by Gotenks San
Summary: Two years after the events of. Black 2/White 2. Nate has become an S rank in the international police. Join him as he cracks down team plasma once and for all.
1. Pokemon Blazed Prologue Part 1

The Team Plasma ship, which was disguised as a giant sailboat of mid evil times, was one of the most unique and fantastic spectacles to behold. This was due in part to the fact that it had the mysterious ability to float, even with its cumbersome appearance. Team Plasma used this as their base of operations two years ago, when they, guided by their leader Ghetsis, attempted to take over the Unova region, when he, along with Team Plasma was thwarted singlehandedly by a young twelve year old boy. Now, Ghetsis has somehow escaped from the solitary confinement he was placed in by the Shadow Triad, and he threatens to utilize the amazing scientific mind of Colress, and build the perfect army of people and Pokemon, and the twelve year old boy, now an S-Rank officer in the international police at age 14, must use his prowess to stop Team Plasma, just as he did 3 years ago.

But before we start over there, we'll maneuver over here...

Team Plasma's aerial fortress was currently parked in the Giant Chasm. They were under attack by The international police, who were using weapons and Pokemon attack to bring down their opponent's base. So far, however, they were having little to no luck.

Ships flew in, guns blazing in the front, and an opening in the back for Pokemon to use their moves. Three ships led off, firing their machines, while surrounding the ship. The Pokemon were using a variety of moves, from Flamethrower to Focus Blast, but nothing was doing any damage. Suddenly, from the cockpit, emerged a giant Hyper Beam attack, massive in size, and destroyed the three smaller planes, and forcing the three pilots to escape via emergency parachute.

Inside, Ghetsis began to laugh. "Fools!" He bellowed, seemingly shaking the very foundation of the floor in his room with his words. "Did this idiotic posse of a force actually believe that they could take on me?! The immortal leader of Team Plasma?!" The two grunts in the room with him, charged with being his caretakers, began to feel fear surface within their being. "Woah man! Talk about ego..." the first one said. The second one sighed. "Ever since his confinement, he thinks himself nothing less than a deity." She said. Suddenly, Ghetsis slammed his giant fists onto his wooden desk. "Damn it!" He yelled. The two grunts, shocked at their leader's sudden outburst, ran to his side. "Sir, what's the problem?" The first asked. "It's that cursed child! He's come to stop me again!"

Out from the final jet flying across the sky, flew two figures, only visible to those up close. The first was clearly a human, when the second was a blue Pokemon. They landed perfectly on the dock, as Plasma grunts surrounded them. The new figures stood there for a second, watching as the Plasma grunts attempted to identity him in the dark. "Wait. I know you now, you're that punk that destroyed us in the past. Lack-Two." One finally said. "Yes. The one and only. Let's talk about Ghetsis for a brief second." Nate said. His cover name is, in fact, Lack-Two. "Ghetsis gave us specific orders to utterly crush anyone who stands in his way! I'm sure you can figure out what that means for you." Another said. Nate smirked. "Either you tell me where Ghetsis is, or you and your Pokemon are in for a fight." Nate said simply. Off duty, Nate wasn't half as professional as he was then. The leading grunt laughed. "Hmhmhm. We don't fight, we annihilate, and when we're done with you, you shall be nothing more than a lifeless heap of flesh dwelling within a garbage pile that's too good for you." That was the missing spark for the roaring flame that would begin to burn for our young hero. Whatever happened next was up in the air, but one thing was certain. The time for idle chitchat had passed. "Dewott! Search the bottom level for Ghetsis! Now!" Nate commanded. Dewott nodded, and with the swiftness you could only expect from a S-Ranked Pokemon, Dewott leaped for the downstairs, as about fifteen different Pokemon from the grunts followed.

"Lord Ghetsis, the officer and his Dewott has separated." Ghetsis's female servant informed. "Hmm, planning to search the ship, eh?" He pondered. He then stood up. "Prepare the holographic device for when they arrive, and set detonation of test subject 14b to activate when my door opens. As for us, let us make our way out of the Giant Chasm."

The Pokemonless grunts, 15 strong, surrounded Nate, his gaze remaining unaffected. "While our Pokemon beat the tar outta yo sissy lil Dewott..." One grunt said, cracking his knuckles, then rushing foreword. "...we're gonna do the same to you!" He declared. Nate caught his fist and threw it downward, and began to head toward the the front staircase. The grunts, of course, blocked his way. "Alright guys! Let's dust this punk!" The leader said, and the battle began. Nate slipped into a standard Wing-Chun stance, figuring he'd be countering a lot of physical attacks. He punch one grunt square in the jaw, knocking him back, then elbowed the female grunt to his left side, and palmed her solar plexus, blowing her back. A grunt came form his right and attempted a punch, however, Nate locked the attacker's arm within his pit, and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him into another grunt knocking them both out. A grunt came behind him and put him in a full nelson, but Nate headbutted him, freeing him as well. And just like that, only nine other grunts remained. Nate smirked. "Would you like to reconsider?" He asked.

Dewott was gunning through the fortress's lower hallways, with the grunt Pokemon in hot pursuit. Dewott looked back. 'They're still following me?! Jeez!' He said in his language. 'I better take care of these losers.' He turned around and dodged a Night Slash from a Bisharp, only to receive a Double Slap from behind via Garboder, causing him to fall forewarned. Another Garboder grabbed his arm, with the first one doing so to his other arm, as Bisharp, and a Krokorok approached. Dewott began laughing, as he yanked his left arm toward him, causing Garboder to fall toward him, while escaping the grip of the other Garboder, and swiped the shell off of his hip and executed a perfect Razor Shell at point blank range, knocking Garboder out. The other Garboder tried to rush him, but Dewott's experience allowed him to dodge the attack and retaliate with a Revenge attack, knocking him out as well. He faced the others. Now, under normal circumstances, Dewott wouldn't attempt to take on everyone at once, but today was different, in a way we can't comprehend. A Krokorok rushed at Dewott, along with a Magmar. Dewott dodged the Crunch from Krokorok and knocked him back with a well placed X-Scissor, ducked under Magmar's Flamethrower and uppercutted him with a Razor Shell, and just in time to jump up to avoid Liepard's Slash, and fell down with an Aqua Jet, slamming into the Liepard with the aid of gravity. He landed right in front of an Excadrill, who wasted not time charging at the water type with a Metal Claw, not a smart idea at all. Dewott grabbed his chest and slammed a Razor Shell into him. Excadrill did go down, but he fell foreward, completely bodying Dewott, as other Pokemon jumped in too, kicking up smoke. After a few second, Dewott jumped out of the piles and began dashing down the hall, with the conscious Pokemon in tow. 'Probably not the best idea I've had...' Dewott said.

What started out as a brief altercation turned into an all out brawl for Nate. Many more Plasma grunts came out with their Pokemon, as the Pokemon immediately went downstairs, which worried Nate. "Their Pokemon already know where Dewott is." He thought, countering another blow, as more grunts came. "That means someone's watching Dewott!" "That's right." A grunt on the floor said. "You think reinforcements keep coming because Arceus sent them? Ghetsis knows your coming, you little nuisance of a child. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already made his escape." He said. 'Damn it! He already knows I'm here?! So these grunts were just a distraction. I'm pretty sure he hasn't left yet, so I still have some time. Assuming Dewott hasn't taken care of business already.'

Dewott ran on the walls, a feat that the Pokemon chasing could not do. 'The group chasing me got bigger. I can't take the all on myself', he said looking back at the crowd of Pokemon that had increased about one third in size, which he still managed to out run. He looked in front of him, and saw a solution. 'A window in the dining room! Perfect! A little too convenient, but perfect!' He led the mob to the window, and jumped out. As expected, everyone followed, and fell out in search of the water type. However, being owned by a group like Team Plasma, they were very untrained, and while Dewott hung safely from the outside window seal, the Pokemon spread out in search of him. Dewott climbed in, laughing to himself. 'I can't believe that ACTUALLY worked! Dumb brutes.' He said, walking back up the hallway, passing the unconscious bodies of Excadrill, the two Garboders, Liepard, Magmar, and Krokorok. 'If that's really the best you guys got,' He started, walking past them with the stairs in sight. 'Then you honestly aren't even worthy enough for Team Plasma...' As soon as be finished that, he turned around and saw all of the previously unconscious 'mons up and ready to exact their revenge, as they slowly walked toward him. 'Uh oh' he said.


	2. Pokemon Blazed Prologue Part 2

Nate was panting slightly. He knew he had failed to catch Ghetsis, as was his goal in the first place. He thought to call back up, but quickly thought against. It because, in an unlikely case Ghetsis was still on board, he would certainly evacuate if he saw that. He punched a grunt in his chest, and grabbed another fist and threw it into another grunt. As he fought on, his trusty Dewott emerged on the scene, fighting off the Pokemon that chased him up there, blocking a Fire Punch from Magmar, then kicking him away. Nate turned to him. "Dewott! Did you see any sign of Ghetsis?!" He asked, ducking under a punch and drop kicking him in the chin. Dewott grabbed Bisharp by the arm, slung him over his sholder, and slammed a powerful Revenge attack into him, knocking him out. He turned to Nate. "(No. I don't think he would have hid down there, either. The Pokemon that chased me through rooms, didn't fight me like they were trying to protect something.)" He said. To any human ears, this would sound like a normal Dewott saying his name over and over, but because if the bond Nate and Dewott carry, the S-Rank saw no problem understanding him. Nate jumped back, and drop kicked a grunt back, then elbowed the one behind him. "That only means that he's in there." Nate said, pointing to the staircase from which Plasma reinforcements came to battle. However, before they even stepped foot in the stairs' direction, a new voice came from within the room that it led to. "Impressive work, you two." It said, speaking in a soft, stern, and in a way, controlled like manner. Nate and Dewott gave this newcomer their undivided attention, and it was only seconds after he revealed its face, did the pair begin to tense up. The newcomer was about 5'10" tall, two inches taller than Nate, and had a little bit of a lighter complexion. He wore a blindingly white robe, which covered his whole body, except for his head, which was covered by long, green hair which was sholder length. His green eyes immediately locked on to Nate, as if they were long lost brothers. The name of this person was not in the slightest foreign to our heroes, and Dewott was the first to call it out. "(...that's N, isn't it)", he asked bluntly. Nate nodded his head. "But I wonder, why is he on Plasma's side?" He whispered back. "However," N began again, "this, my friend, is where you're little attempt stops." He reached his hand behind his back, focusing Nate's attention to his hand, and pulled out a Pokeball. He silently tossed in front of him to reveal an Abomasnow. "Now. If you wish to proceed, you must battle my Abomasnow and defeat him." N said simply. Nate smirked. "That's it? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the challenge, but why watch your men suffer when we could have battled and went to stop Ghetsis a long time ago?" He said.

N said nothing.

"Well Dewott, you know what to do." Nate said. Dewott flipped up and out in front of his trainer, ready for battle. Some Plasma grunts were beginning to wake, and those that were up already could only watch as N and his Abomasnow stared down Nate and his Dewott. Tension was high, as it was quiet, when just a minute ago, it was loud with commotion. Now, the battle stage was set, and it was time, as everyone anticipated, to commence battle.

Ghetsis, along with his two personal grunts, were watching the events unfold. "Yes, my son."Ghetsis said. "Take care of that brat once and for all."

"Dewott! Revenge!" Nate commanded, breaking the silence that plagued the boat. Dewott's fist glowed a dark red, as he charged at Abomasnow. Without command, Abomasnow crossed us arm to protect himself, and when Dewott slammed into him, Abomasnow felt nothing. "Ack! Dewott! Strike again!" Nate ordered, and Dewott complied. He aimed a kick at Abomasnow's neck, but the behemoth blocked that too. "Wood Hammer." N said, simply. As Dewott fell off his assault, Abomasnow raised his hand, and in it materialized a wooden block. Abomasnow grabbed it, and slammed it into Dewott, knocking him back, and forcing the hammer to de-materialize. Dewott flew to the side, and tumbled helplessly on the ground. He recovered before he stopped moving, but not without Nate worrying a bit. "Woah! Ok...that was actually a little scary, but then again, what did I expect from a part Grass type." He said. N, standing stoic as ever, spoke. "That was a small hit, as evident by his ability to still stand." He said. Nate scoffed. "I didn't ask you for your mercy. In case you didn't know, I'm here to stop this thing from flying, and apparently l am doing a pretty good damn job if I do say so myself." Nate said. "Abomasnow, Ice Beam!" N commanded. Abomasnow's cheeks puffed up, and after a second of charging, released a straight Ice Beam, heading straight for Dewott, but the otter pokemon had other plans. Dewott jumped over the beam toward Abomasnow. Dewott's scallops began emanating a green like color, and when he reached the frost tree pokemon, he performed hos X-Scissor attack, dealing out super-effective damage, and forced Abomasnow to fall back. Dewott flipped back from his attack and landed in front of Dewott. N said nothing. Nate, however, was not as tight lipped. "Excellent, Dewott!" Nate said, then turned to N. "Are we done, yet? I don't have time to play." "I'll tell you a secret." N said. "Ghetsis, my father, is still present on this ship."

"That blithering idiot!" Ghetsis yelled, his fists shaking with rage. "He actually have me away!"

"So, he's still here, huh?" Nate repeated, chuckling a little. So Ghetsis was still on the ship, eh? Perfect. He could get rid of this Abomasnow, and by the time Ghetsis sees, he could take him down, provided N wasn't lying. But he had to act fast. Apparently, N had the same idea. "Ice Punch! Now!" N said. "Revenge!" Nate said afterward. Abomasnow charged at Dewott with an icy fist, as Dewott charged with a simple glowing fist. When Abomasnow swung at Dewott, he raised his arm to block, knowing that ice types attacks weren't very effective against water types. Abomasnow swung again, but this time, Dewott parried off the attack, and struck Abomasnow with the pre-charged Revenge attack, causing him to fall over. Dewott jumped over Abomasnow and landed behind him. He grabbed Abomasnow's tail, and, summoning all the strength he could, hoisted him over his shoulder, sending Abomasnow flying out of the ship's confinement. Nate was greatly pleased. N was very disturbed. "Abomasnow!" He called. The plasma grunts were shocked as well. Never in a thousand years did they expect an unevolved starter to be strong enough to throw a 297 pound Pokemon, and with little ease. Nate smiled. "Well, I guess that takes care of that. Now, step aside, N. We have business to attend to." He said, stepping closer to the entrance. However, N's Abomasnow wasn't thorough just yet. In a last ditch effort, Abomasnow charged up his most powerful attack, the Hyper Beam technique. He released the beam on the patch of ground he would have landed on, causing him to fly back to the ship, much to everyone's shock, and Dewott's annoyance. Abomasnow land in the spot he was on with a loud thud. "As you can see, Abomasnow isn't easily defeated. You are fighting a losing battle." N said. "No," Nate corrected. "If I can't throw you out, then I'll just take you down!" He declared. Suddenly, without warning, or command, Abomasnow fired off an Ice Bean at Dewott, who stood there as the beam struck his stomach. When the assault was over, Dewott charged at Abomasnow, ready to deliver a powerful X-Scissor attack, but something felt off to him. Confused, he felt his stomach, and to his shock, he found he could barely move his arms, his legs, of his head.

Dewott was frozen.

Nate was salty. VERY salty. "Dewott! How can he get frozen?! There's like a 10 percent chance!" He said, going off the facts he learned in training. N, despite the latest development, remained calm. "It is over. Abomasnow! Do to Dewott what he has done to you." He said. Abomasnow walk over to the frozen Pokemon, each step creating a tremor on the ship. He then proceeded to pick up the ice block, sending panic through the young officer. "Wait! What are you doing?" Nate frantically questioned. "He's throwing Dewott off the ship as you did to him." N said. Abomasnow, filed by the cheers of Plasma members, threw him off the ship.

The blocked up Dewott flew through the air at amazing speed, panicking ever second that passed. "(Well this is just fantastic, isn't it, reader?)" Dewott said. "(How the hell am I supposed to get outta this?)". Suddenly, form seemingly nowhere, a t

Pokemon silhouette familiar to Dewott came flying to his aid, firing from it's canon a beam that suddenly busted into flames, striking Dewott, and instantly melting the ice. The Pokemon then flew behind Dewott and caught him, and began flying back to the ship.

As the Plasma grunts cheered, N and Nate stared at each other, Nate's eyes filled with anger. "You've lost." N said. "You are no longer able to defend yourself. Now leave." Nate's fist unconsciously shook. "You underestimate me poorly!" He said, and snapped into a fighting stance. The giant behemoth took step after step until he was finally in front of our hero. However, before he was able to even prepare an attack, he sensed a presence and jumped back as the being crashed into the place where he once was, kicking up smoke, preventing anyone from seeing. Nate was forced to cover his eyes to prevent smoke from getting into his eyes, something that N found no need in doing. Instead, he wore a shocked expression on his face. "That...how can he be..." he shuddered out. Dewott flipped out of the smoke, landing in front of Abomasnow and ready for revenge. "Yes! Dewott! But...how...?" Dewott, ignoring his trainer, began eagerly walking toward Abomasnow, but a computer-like noise stopped him, confusing everyone on board. The Pokemon inside it got mixed reactions.


	3. Pokemon Blazed Prologue Part 3

The smoke was clear.

N was beyond words, as were the grunts.

Ghetsis was angry.

Nate was beyond extatic.

Genesect was here.

"Genesect!" Nate exclaimed. The Pokemon that just appeared was caught when Nate discovered him in the P2 laboratory. He had no idea how he knew to come here, or how he found Dewott, but it didn't matter now. The purple Pokemon turned and handed Nate a note.

Dear Nate,

If this happens again, you're outta luck.

Love, Rosa❤

Nate chucked, then put the note in her pocket. He then went up to the Paleozoic Pokemon. "Sorry I left back at the apartment." He said. "That should tell you how urgent the situation is." N finally spoke. "How did you encounter this Pokemon?!" N demanded. Nate turned his attention to N. "Dewott, come with me to Ghetsis's office. Genesect, take care of this for me." Nate said. He and Dewott made a dash for the door that N first emerged from. "I don't think you understood." N said, and Abomasnow charged at Nate and Dewott, ready to land a Wood Hammer, but a simple Psychic from the Genesect blew him back, allowing the two to pass. N looked from the door, to the Genesect, then back to the door. "Amazing! Nate has little idea how to truly understand his Pokemon, and yet he speaks to them as if he's having a normal conversation. And they understand!" He contemplated. Abomasnow charged at Genesect like a wild Pokemon, and at the last second, Genesect's cannon lit up...

The last time Nate stepped foot inside this stronghold, it was 2 years ago, when he first thwarted Team Plasma's plans. This time around, he was able to navigate through the ship's interior, with ease. He reached the last warp panel, and ran down the stairs to the dimly lit office, with Ghetsis seemingly waiting for him. Nate and Dewott stopped in their tracks, a chilly feeling surfacing inside. "Welcome, fool." Ghetsis said. Regardless of the cold atmosphere he felt, Nate smiled. "So, you truly are still on board. Great!" He exclaimed. Now, it was Ghetsis's turn to smile. "Hmm. It won't be that easy." He said, and out from the ground emerged an Electrode, which looked very unstable. 'What? An Electrode? Ghetsis, what are you planning?' Nate thought.

"Abomasnow. Ice Punch." N said. Abomasnow charged foreward and threw an icy fist, however, Genesect sidestepped the assault. Nevertheless, Abomasnow still swung at it, and Genesect continued to dodge, until it jumped to the side, then, with great speed, jumped behind Abomasnow before he even noticed. Genesect's eyes began to glow, and as Abomasnow just began to turn around, Genesect fired of a clear beam at him, that busted into flames as it hit Abomasnow, knocking him out upon contact. N returned his Pokemon without words. Genesect began to walk toward the room as well, before being stopped by N. "I...I'm amazed by your strength." N said, causing Genesect to stop and listen. "They way you conducted yourself in battle is fantastic, even without the presence of a trainer. Truly, a rare sight to behold. However," N continued, "Is it by your own will that you are part of company kept by a young boy." "(Nate has shown time and time again that he is capable of making the right decision in tens times. Team Plasma claims to know what's best for Pokemon,)" Genesect said, to which of course only N was able to understand, because of his ability to speak with Pokemon. "(But it is only when a human has walk end in the steps of a Pokemon can they truly understand their thoughts. A feat which is very much impossible.)" N was speechless. All his life, he has spoken to countless Pokemon, none of them giving him this side of the story. "All my life, I've traveled across the Unova land, finding Pokemon. I've seen the things that Pokemon are subject to. The selfish wishes of humans are carried out by the ones we call friends." N stated. "(Do not forget. You are speaking to a a Pokemon who was revived. If the ones you try to protect preach something else, what merit does your words truly hold?)" Genesect said, leaving N morally baffled, but only for a minute, as Ghetsis's voice rang over the intercom. "Attention! All Plasma personnel! The self destruct feature will initiate in 10 seconds and counting!" Ghetsis's voice said. Suddenly, panic spread through the ship. Plasma grunts were jumping of the side of the of ship. Pokemon that finally reached the ship due to Dewott's stunt heard the message, and turned around and ran back.

Nate was sweating bullets. The Electrode that Ghetsis have summoned was, as he predicted,very unstable. So unstable, that it was to use Self-Destruct, powered by an implemented normal gem, when it was level 100. Nate immediately returned Dewott to his Pokeball, and stripped down to his suit, that is able to tank Pokemon attacks. As the Electrode began glowing a yellow his, Nate crossed his arms in front of his chest, hoping his suit can hold out...

POKEMON VOLT & BLAZE : THE RETURN OF PLASMA!


End file.
